callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
M72 LAW
The M72 LAW '(Lightweight Anti-Tank Weapon) is a rocket launcher in ''Call of Duty: Black Ops. Call of Duty: Black Ops Campaign In the campaign, the LAW is used to destroy three tanks during the mission "S.O.G." It cannot lock onto the tanks. It is found in a bunker, along with a couple of M60's. Multiplayer The M72 LAW is the only launcher available when Create-A-Class is unlocked. It is capable of both free fire and vehicle lock-on, identical to the AT4 and apart from the amount of rockets available and a few minor aesthetics such as the prepping animation and the reload time. When used in conjunction with Scavenger Pro, it can be more versatile than the Strela-3 or the RPG-7, as it is capable of both free-fire and lock-on fire, and will have two rockets, making it capable of destroying most vehicles, even the ones which are able to dodge rockets or deploy flares. An effective tactic to destroying an aircraft with free fire is using the hipfire crosshairs and then firing. This tactic is most effective on low flying helicopters, but can be used on higher flying killstreaks such as the Chopper Gunner by leading the target (aiming ahead of where it is going to go). However, like all other launchers, Scavenger will not replenish ammunition. Like the RPG, the fired rockets tend to not fire at the exact point the sights show, meaning that it can be difficult to fire at buildings through windows or doors at long ranges. Due to this, firing while moving will most likely make the rocket go off-course and may miss the target or fail to kill them. Contrary to popular belief, the M72 does not have smaller blast radius or lower damage then the RPG. Similar to the RPG, It does 160-70 damage with a 5.4M blast radius. It drops about 16.5 damage per every meter, meaning that the lethal blast radius is about 3.5M, as the damage would drop to 102-112. The M72 is also featured in Gun Game, where it is Tier 17. Its primary limitations are its low ammunition and the rather long "switch-to" time, as the player must go through a "prepping" animation similar to that of the AT4 found in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. Zombies It is available in the Mystery Box and comes with 21 rockets on every map, including the World at War ones in Black Ops, with the exception of Dead Ops Arcade. It is not very useful though, as it creates crawlers and it has a very slow reload. Speed Cola is strongly recommended, as is PhD Flopper on Ascension, Call of the Dead, and Shangri-La. The player should replace it with another weapon as soon as possible or Pack-a-Punch it. When upgraded, it becomes the "'''M72 Anarchy," featuring a 10 round capacity and a fully-automatic fire mode. The player will no longer automatically aim down the sights when firing the upgraded version, thus allowing a faster rate of fire, and the splash damage will almost have no effect on the player. The "M72 Anarchy" is much more effective than the stock version and is often underestimated, even though it can down a horde of zombies in higher rounds with only 2-3 shots with power that is higher than that of Porter's X2 Ray Gun, provided that the rocket as well as the splash damage hits. The only real downfall is that it does not accumulate points as fast as a Ray Gun and that it cannot kill a horde of zombies as fast as a Thundergun. M72 LAW vs. M72 Anarchy Gallery M72_LAW_1st_Person_BO.png|The M72 LAW M72LAWadsBO.jpg|Iron sight Law.jpg|LAW in 3rd Person M72_LAW_Rocket.png|A fired M72 LAW rocket RPGLAW.jpg|The LAW rocket (right) compared to the RPG rocket (left). Both were fired at the same time, demonstrating that the LAW's rocket travels faster. M72 Anarchy.png|M72 Anarchy M72AnarchyReload.jpg|Reloading M72 law stats.jpg|The M72 LAW's stats Call of Duty: Black Ops (Nintendo DS) The M72 LAW appears as one of the two launchers in the DS version of Call of Duty: Black Ops. The player must look through the sight in order for the weapon to fire. Unlike on the consoles, this weapon has multiple uses, having up to three rockets in reserve ammo. In Multiplayer, it is unlocked for the allied faction after 150 kills with the Remington 870, and 150 kills with the LAW will unlock the M79, always for the allied faction. Trivia *As seen in That's No Sandstorm localization strings, the M72 LAW was originally planned in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare. *The Pack-a-Punched version, the "M72 Anarchy" refers to the opposite of the abbreviation (anarchy as opposed to LAW). *The missiles fired by an M72 LAW are identical to the ones fired by a Strela-3. *On the side of the M72 LAW, it says "Firing instructions, pull open unlocked here", and then a diagram of how to pull out the back of the M72 LAW. *In the Wii version of Black Ops, the glass part of the M72 has white markings, rather then black, and are therefore much more visible, but are the same shape. *In third person, the player holds the M72 LAW as if it has a pistol grip, which it doesn't. *The M72 LAW can be shot at and hit the moon in the Black Ops version of Der Reise. *Even when fired without a lock on it will still cause the enemy killstreak to deploy their flares, an effective tactic is to use Scavenger Pro, fire without the lock on, and use the second rocket to destroy the killstreak. Category:Launchers Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Weapons Category:Secondary Weapon Category:Weapons